


Das Badezimmer

by OpheliaGreif



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Asami ist gut darin, Muster zu erkennen. Und manchmal steckt der Teufel im alkoholreichen Detail.





	Das Badezimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Beim der Schreibpause zu meiner Weiß Kreuz-Geschichte kam mir die Idee hierfür. Manchmal steckt der Teufel im Detail. Manchmal sind profane Details der Schlüssel zu viel tiefer liegenden Problemen. 
> 
> Ein Gedankenspiel, kurz heruntergeschrieben.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Die Rechte der Mangas liegen bei Yamane Ayano. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Ich habe eher durch Zufall ein Muster erkannt. 

Das ist selten, denn Muster zu erkennen ist meine Lebensaufgabe. Muster zu erkennen, hat mir ein Imperium beschert, das sich über ganz Japan erstreckt. Muster zu erkennen hat mich noch jeden unliebsamen Geschäftsgegner loswerden lassen. 

Offensichtlichkeit ist keines meiner Kriterien, um eines zu erkennen.

Der Zufall kommt in Form von wütenden, blauen Augen daher, von leise fluchenden Worten, die sich ihren Weg in die Freiheit bahnen, ohne mich aufzuwecken. Bloß nicht das schlafende Biest wecken, das abgewandt von dem jungen Japaner liegt, der wieder einmal mit schwächelnden Knien und schmerzendem Hintern in seine Kleidung steigt und mein Penthouse verlässt, bevor ich aufwachen und ihm eine neue Runde Lust bereiten kann.

Er wehrt sich immer noch bei unseren lustvollen Treffen, auch wenn er den Kampf gegen sich Mal um Mal verliert. Er schließt die Augen, es sei denn, ich befehle ihm, sie offen zu halten und reize ihn solange, bis er nicht mehr anders kann, als eben jenem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Wenn, dann kann er mich nicht ansehen, fixiert sich auf einen Punkt auf meiner rechten Schulter und stiehlt sich, wie jetzt auch, aus meiner Wohnung, sein Körper noch gezeichnet von meinen Spuren, geschwächt von den vergangenen Orgasmen und schmerzend von meinen Administrationen. 

Das Muster, das ich erkannt habe, ist so einfach, wie es perfide ist: er bleibt nicht über Nacht und schon gar nicht sucht er mein Badezimmer auf.

Sobald er wieder zu sich kommt, zieht er sich an und geht, egal, wie früh oder spät es ist. Er duscht hier nicht, sucht die Toilette nicht auf, berührt nichts in der Wohnung außer dem Bett und das eher widerwillig. 

Ich sehe es als Fortschritt an, dass er sich von meinen Männern leichter einfangen lässt als zuvor. Vor allen Dingen Suoh ist die stumme Erleichterung über den Umstand, dass er den Jungen nicht mehr durch ganz Tokyo jagen muss, deutlich anzumerken. Akihito ist nun weniger ein Satansbraten, Miststück oder Blag, er ist nun Takaba. Oder wie Kirishima in guten Momenten zu sagen pflegt: „Takaba-san“.

Der Fortschritt geht mir aber nicht weit genug. 

Was als Versuch begonnen hat, einen aufmüpfigen, unbelehrbaren und guten Fotografen zu disziplinieren, wechselte nahtlos in einen amüsanten Zeitvertreib. Vom amüsanten Zeitvertreib aus habe ich die Hotelzimmer und Limousinenaufenthalte ad acta gelegt und ihn in mein Penthouse bringen lassen, mit dem Ziel, das Ganze etwas länger zu gestalten. Vielleicht ein Essen nach den endlosen Runden an Sex. Vielleicht ein gemeinsamer Drink. Ein Gespräch seitens seiner Beleidigungen. Ich weiß alles über ihn, aber die Akten können mir einige Dinge nicht verraten, das kann nur er.

Kennenlernen ist ein Ziel, dass Akihito nicht verfolgt.

Er flüchtet ebenso sehr aus meinem Penthouse wie aus jedem Hotelzimmer oder meiner Limousine und kehrt zurück in seine kleine, überfrachtete, heruntergekommene Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung am anderen, wenig glamourösen Ende der Stadt. 

Nach dem Warum habe ich nicht gefragt, aber verhindern wollte ich es. Zuerst habe ich versucht, ihn einzusperren und ihm schlussendlich keine Wahl zu lassen als zu bleiben. Daraus hat er sich befreit. Wie, weiß ich bis heute noch nicht. Dann habe ich versucht, ihn solange zu ficken, bis er vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr anders gekonnt hätte als zu schlafen und am nächsten Morgen die Annehmlichkeiten meines Bades in Anspruch zu nehmen. Mit seiner jugendlichen Standhaftigkeit habe ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gerechnet. Der deutliche Hinweis auf das Bad kam als Nächstes und wurde mit einem stummen Mittelfinger beantwortet.

Meine Neugier zu wecken, ist immer schon eine Zerreißprobe für meine Umgebung gewesen.

Kirishima und Suoh haben seine Wohnung verwanzt, Kameras, Mikrophone, das Übliche. Ob ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe? Nicht im Geringsten. Ich will ihn, er gehört mir und damit ist es mein gutes Recht, dieser Verweigerung auf den Grund zu gehen, damit er sich das nächste Mal fügt, wenn ich will, dass er mein Bad nutzt. 

Die Liveübertragung seiner Heimkehr ist nichts gewesen, was ich mit meinen Männern geteilt habe. Ich habe mich in mein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen und ihm zugesehen, wie er sein Bad betreten und mit einem Seufzen der Erleichterung seine Kleidung fallen gelassen hat. Nackt, wie ich ihn am Liebsten mag, hat er die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum abgeschlossen und sich erschauernd über die Arme gerieben, nur um dann die nächste halbe Stunde Magazine lesend auf der Toilette zu verbringen. Nichts Besonderes also. Auch das Duschen war nichts, das einen Aufschluss darüber gegeben hat, warum er es hier nicht tut, ganz im Gegenteil. Ausgiebig und ohne Scheu hat er sich eingeseift und das warme Wasser auf seinen Körper niederprasseln lassen.

Ich habe ihn am nächsten Tag gleich noch einmal einfangen lassen. Und am darauffolgenden Tag. Und dem darauf.

Nun, in meiner Neugierde und meinem Vorhaben, ihn für längere Zeit in meiner Nähe zu haben, hat mich das aber nicht weitergebracht. 

Erst, als er mich erneut vollkommen betrunken viermal aus meinem Schlaf klingelt, habe ich eine neue Idee, wie ich ihn dazu bekommen kann, mir meine Frage wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten.

Ich erfahre viel, während ich ihn am Hörer habe: dass ich Schuld an Ufos habe, die Welt sich nur dreht, weil ich es so möchte, dass ich ein herzloser Bastard bin, mein Blut aus Whiskey besteht...aber auch wo er sich gerade befindet. 

 

Nun. 

 

Ich ignoriere die Beschwerden seiner Freunde, als ich ihn mit mir nehme und genieße das Gefühl, dass er sich vertrauensvoll an mich schmiegt und sein Atem über meinen Unterarm streicht, an dem er nach einigen Minuten beginnt zu knabbern. 

Anstelle ihn hier und jetzt in der Limousine zu ficken, halte ich inne. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt? Er war den ganzen Abend mehr oder minder ehrlich zu mir, auch wenn ich das mit den Ufos in Zweifel ziehe. 

„Was hast du gegen mein Bad, Akihito?“, frage ich ruhig und sehe Suohs linken Mundwinkel auf dem Fahrersitz überrascht zucken.

Der junge Mann in meinen Armen macht mit seinen Lippen Geräusche platzender Seifenblasen und ich sehe mit erhobener Augenbraue auf ihn herab. Seine Stirn ist nachdenklich gerunzelt und ebenso in Gedanken fährt er mit seiner Zunge über meinen Unterarm, sabbert dabei ein bisschen.

Ich frage mich in diesem Moment schon, warum ich ihn eigentlich attraktiv finde und warum ich mir die Mühe mache, die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus zu quetschen wie aus einer noch nicht gänzlich reifen Frucht. 

„Du hast keinen Bart...du bist Schuld an den Ufos!“, lehrmeistert er mit unsicher erhobenem Zeigefinger und Suoh beißt sich vorne auf die Lippen. Ich runzle die Stirn. Mein Vorhaben erscheint mir nicht mehr gänzlich so vielversprechend wie zu Beginn dieser Fahrt. Noch geduldig antworte ich ihm auf seine unsinnigen Worte.  

„Badezimmer, Akihito. Du hast es noch nie aufgesucht.“

Er grinst. „Ne, ich weiß ja, wo es ist.“

Ihn zu ficken wäre doch keine so schlechte Lösung. Müßig lasse ich meine Hände über seinen Körper wandern, unsicher fängt er sie ein und dreht sich zu mir. Seine Augen, wässrig und unstet vom Alkohol, suchen die meinen und er runzelt die Stirn, anscheinend auf der Suche nach etwas. 

„Das Bad... es ist unsicher.“

Ich sehe auf ihn herab. „Genauso wie ich für die Ufos verantwortlich bin?“

Er schüttelt den Kopf und seine Augen kreuzen sich beinahe. „Weil du da bist.“

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?“

Akihito seufzt schwer, als wäre ich derjenige, der nicht versteht und nicht er, der nicht weiß, wie er sich im betrunkenen Kopf ausdrücken muss oder der generell nicht weiß, wieviel er verträgt. Umständlich setzt er sich auf, bohrt mir dabei seinen Ellbogen in den Oberschenkel und kommt schlussendlich unsicher neben mir zum Sitzen. 

Herrjeh. 

„Du tust diese Dinge mit mir.“

„Was genau?“

„Steckst dich in mich rein.“

Innerlich rollen sich mir die Zehennägel auf bei der Formulierung, äußerlich runzle ich die Stirn. 

„Und weiter?“

„Das gehört da nicht hin.“

Und ob das dahin gehört, knurre ich mental. Du gehörst mir du kleiner Scheißer, mit Haut und Haaren und ich werde dich so oft daran erinnern, bis du diesen Dreck nicht mehr von dir gibst. Wut schwelt in mir hoch, doch die entgeht Akihito in seinem betrunkenen Zustand vollständig. Ich bin versucht, sie ihm einzubläuen. 

„Ich schäme mich.“

„Wofür?", entfährt es mir grollend und der betrunkene Idiot neben mir spielt mit meinem Jackensaum. 

„Es tut nicht mehr so sehr weh wie am Anfang.“

Ich starre die weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen an und presse den Kiefer aufeinander. Natürlich tut es das nicht. Ich will ihn auch nicht mehr verletzen oder ihn demütigen oder ihn züchtigen. Natürlich füge ich ihm da keinen Schmerz zu. 

„Jetzt tut es hier weh“, ergänzt Akihito und schlägt sich auf die Brust, nickt bekräftigend. Ich will eigentlich nicht mehr fragen und dennoch verlässt das Wort meine Lippen. 

„Warum?“

„Also nur, bis es vorbei ist.“

„Bis was vorbei ist?“

„Das...der...der...“ Nichtssagend wedelt Akihito mit seiner Hand und ich bin nicht wirklich schlauer als vorher. Insbesondere in Bezug auf mein Badezimmer nicht, das aber mehr und mehr in den Hintergrund rückt, je mehr diese drückende Gefühl in mir zunimmt, das ich als Unzufriedenheit klassifiziere. „Dass er in mir ist.“

„Der Sex meinst du?“, stelle ich richtig und der blonde Schopf neben mir zuckt erbärmlich zusammen. Augen fixieren sich auf den Jackensaum, als wäre er eine Rettungsleine. 

„Ist das Sex?“, fragt der Junge nach, der bereits unzählige Male stöhnend, keuchend, nach Luft schnappend unter mir gelegen hat, den ich ans Bett gefesselt habe, dem ich seine eigenen Filme in den Hintern geschoben habe, voller Unschuld und Unverständnis. 

Ich schnaube. „Ja natürlich.“ 

Er nickt nachdenklich und lächelt dann verträumt. Ich beziehe das zunächst auf mich, doch dann sehen seine Augen voller Zweifel zu mir hoch. 

„Also ist das nie freiwillig?“, fragt er und ich kann nicht viel anderes tun als ihn anzustarren. Er hat Spaß daran, er kommt jedes Mal, mehrfach sogar, was soll daran nicht freiwillig sein? Erwartungsvoll starrt er mich an und ich erwidere diesen Blick wütend. 

„Was hat das mit meinem Bad zu tun?“, stelle ich die Gegenfrage und er lehnt sich zurück, seufzt tief. 

„Ich habe gelernt.“

„Was?“

„Die Demütigung auszuhalten.“

„Demütigung?!“

„Das...die... der...Sex.“

Ich runzle die Stirn. Der Sex sollte ihn nicht demütigen. Das ist vorbei. Ich mache mir eine geistige Notiz, später darauf zurück zu kommen. „Und weiter?“

„Im Bad wäre es das auch also die Demütigung...weil das ist sehr privat. Toilette und so.“

„Und weiter?“

„Ich schäme mich.“

„Wofür?“

„Dafür...vor allen Dingen nach…“, murmelt er und deutet auf seinen Körper. Wieder und wieder deutet er auf seine Beine, seinen Unterleib, seinen Brustkorb, seine Arme und Beine, bis er eben jene Beine zu sich hochzieht und die Arme darum schlingt. 

„Bei mir ist es nicht so schlimm. Mein Bad ist sicher. Da ist niemand. Nur ich. Wenn ich...nackt bin. Und ich kann abschließen.“ Akihito grinst selig. „Abschließen ist toll. Das hält die bösen Männer fern.“

Sein Schopf wendet sich von mir ab und das ist auch gut so. Ich habe dazu nichts zu sagen, weil mir die Worte fehlen. Zwischen all der Wut und all dem Katz und Maus Spiel, das er mit mir getrieben hat, steckt also eine gewaltige Portion Scham und Unwillen. Ich bin versucht, sie ihm hier und jetzt auszutreiben und ihn vergessen zu lassen, wer er ist. Ich bin versucht, ihn nun wirklich bei mir einzusperren und ihm jedes Schamgefühl auszutreiben oder auch nur den kleinsten Funken des Gedankens, dass das, was ich tue, nicht rechtens ist.

Wäre da nicht die Hand, die sich auf meinen Oberschenkel legt und aufmerksame blaue Augen, die eben diese Hand beobachten. Nachdenklich runzelt sich die glatte Stirn und Akihito schnaubt leise. Er legt den Kopf schief und murmelt leise vor sich hin. Erst nach drei Anläufen verstehe ich, was er sagt. 

Ich sehe aus dem Fenster hinaus in den aufkommenden Morgen und denke über seine Worte nach, die mich zugegebenermaßen kalt erwischt haben. Er gehört mir. Ich lasse ihn nicht gehen. Das will ich nicht. Das kann ich nicht. Was ich ebenso nicht will, ist ihm Scham zu bereiten für das, was er ist: begehrenswert, leidenschaftlich, voller Feuer. Mit der Zeit fasse ich einen Plan, wie ich mit dem erlangten Wissen umgehen werde, während Akihito seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legt und den schwarzen Stoff meines Anzuges mit reichlich Speichel beehrt.

 

~~**~~

 

Ich stehe in der Küche, als sich der Scheintote auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer regt, auf der er die Nacht verbracht hat.

Die Geräusche, die aus seinem trockenen Mund an mein Ohr dringen haben wenig Menschliches an sich. Sie ersterben, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er Kopfschmerzen hat und dass er nicht bei sich zuhause ist. Aus meiner Position in der Küche am Herd habe ich den besten Einblick in seine Verwirrung, als er das Wohnzimmer erkennt und sich bewusst wird, dass er auf der Couch geschlafen hat. Ich kann ich sehr gut beobachten, wie er an sich heruntersieht und feststellt, dass er mit ihm fremden Kleidungsstücken bekleidet ist - ich habe ihm einen meiner Pyjamas übergestreift, eine Premiere, da er sonst immer nackt zu sich kommt.

Ich kann sehen, dass es ihn verwirrt, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass ihm außer seinem Kopf nichts anderes wehtut. Misstrauisch beäugt er dahingehend das Glas Wasser, das so unschuldig neben ihm auf dem Tisch ruht und entscheidet sich schlussendlich, doch einen Schluck daraus zu nehmen. Die darin aufgelösten Schmerzmittel wird er nicht schmecken. 

So naiv wie gutgläubig steht er nun auf und sieht mich. Er zuckt zurück, bevor er sich seiner ganz eigenen Maske aus Widerstand und Wut bedient und ich grolle innerlich ob der ehrlichen Angst, die ich für einen Moment in seinen Augen sehe. Er nutzt die Chance und sucht nach seinen Sachen, wird beinahe panisch, als er sie nicht findet. Ich muss kein Gedankenleser sein, dass er in genau diesem Moment abwägt, so auf die Straße zu laufen und die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf sich zu ziehen als noch länger hier zu bleiben. Vor allen Dingen seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen nachzugeben. 

„Akihito.“

 Die Schärfe in meiner Stimme lässt ihn zusammenzucken und herumfahren. Ich verschaffe mir Zeit und deute auf den unscheinbaren Schlüssel, der neben dem Wasserglas liegt. Langsam folgt er meinem Fingerzeig.

„Das ist der Badezimmerschlüssel. Geh dich duschen, ich mache in der Zeit Frühstück.“

Zweifelnd sieht er von mir zu dem Schlüssel, Verneinung auf seinem Gesicht. Er will nicht, er kann nicht und seit der vergangenen Nacht weiß ich auch warum. Ich habe über seine alkoholinduzierten Worte nachgedacht und den Rest der Nacht damit verbracht, meine künftigen Handlungen zu durchdenken. Deswegen ist er bekleidet und unversehrt. Deswegen habe ich in meinen Schränken nach dem Schlüssel gesucht, ihn in meinem Schreibtisch gefunden und ihn neben Akihito gelegt. 

„Ich gehe“, erwidert er mit Wut, hinter der Scham lauert, soviel weiß ich jetzt. Scham über seinen eigenen Körper, Schamgefühl, dass ich in ihm hineingefickt habe. Meine Kiefermuskulatur verkrampft sich, wie immer, wenn ich hochgradig unzufrieden mit einer Situation bin und wütend werde.

„Der Schlüssel ist zum Abschließen, damit du dich in Ruhe fertig machen kannst.“

Er zögert immer noch, voller Widerwillen und voller schützender Wut. Immer wieder wirft er einen Blick auf den Schlüssel, auf mich, auf die weit entfernte Tür des in Rede stehenden Raumes.

Widerwillig greift er ihn sich schließlich und steht auf. Mein Blick folgt seiner Gestalt und ich schmunzle kurz. Der Pyjama ist ihm zu groß. In Kombination mit den zu Berge stehenden Haaren ergibt es eine unwiderstehliche Kombination und ich muss mich beherrschen um nicht hier und jetzt über ihn herzufallen. Doch Seine alkoholgeschwängerten, enthemmten Worte kommen mir wieder in den Sinn und ich drehe mich weg von diesem allzu verführerischen Anblick.

Hinter mir schlurft er langsam zu dem besagten Raum, während er unterdrückt über die allzu langen Hosenbeine flucht und das Fluchen erst endet, als er mit Verwunderung feststellt, dass es tatsächlich so ist, wie ich gesagt habe. Die Tür lässt sich mühelos abschließen. Akihito traut dem jedoch keinen Deut über den Weg. Stumm steht er vor dem Raum, starrt die Tür an als wäre sie sein persönlicher Feind und dreht den Schlüssel unablässig in seinen Händen. Die Seitenblicke zu mir sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel, ebenso wie die Angst in ihnen. 

Ich lasse die Eier, die ich für ihn zubereite, mein Hauptaugenmerk sein, während ich darauf lauere, dass er die Chance zur Flucht ergreift. Er überrascht mich und ich verliere die Wette gegen mich selbst. Als sich die Badezimmertür schließt, drehe ich mich um und werde mit dem Geräusch des sich im Schloss drehenden Schlüssels belohnt. Stirnrunzelnd mustere ich die geschlossene Tür, während sich ein langsames Grinsen auf meinen Lippen ausbreitet.  

Wenig später höre ich die Toilettenspülung, die mir noch nie so laut vorkam. Kurz darauf die Dusche.

Einen Schritt nach dem anderen.

Akihitos Worte in der Limousine, kurz bevor er eingeschlafen ist, kommen mir in den Sinn und mildern das schale Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Wie als wäre es gerade gewesen, höre ich sie in meinen Gedanken noch über das Wasser der Dusche hinweg.

 

_„Irgendwie…mag ich dich aber trotzdem…ich weiß nur nicht wie…“_

 

Ich schmunzle. Erst das Badezimmer, dann den Rest. Vielleicht würde Akihito auch das Frühstück essen.

Und irgendwann würden wir dann über Scham und Demütigung sprechen.

 

 

~~~~~~ 

Ende

 

 


End file.
